The Ever Wanting Dream
by Inuwolf012
Summary: Pretty much a dream Ed has one day.


**A/N:** This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fanfic, along with my first oneshot. Anyways, for English class we need to write a story where a character goes into a dream sequence. Well, here is mine. I was going to put Al in here but I decided against it.

The Ever Wanting Dream

Edward Elric lay on his bed in the Rockbell house. Both Ms.Rockbell and Winry were out to get the food they needed for that nights supper. And Alphonse had left to go visit their Mother's grave, leaving Ed all alone and with nothing to do.

'Aw, I'm so bored!' Ed yelled in his head as he stretched out his arms and legs. He turned his head to stare out of the window he had left opened. A soft breeze came into the room and moved Ed's golden blonde bangs as his matching eyes stared into space. The soft wind continued to come into the room, creasing Ed's bare chest. Ed's eyes started to become heavy as the wind moved up his right automail arm and his left flesh and blood arm.

"Ed wake up, it's morning," came a faintly familiar female voice. Ed groaned as he opened his eyes to have the sun shone its rays into his face. He groaned again as he moved his left arm over his eyes to cover his eyes and rolled over, away from the sun.

"Five more minutes," he grumbled as he buried his head into his arm.

"Ed wake up, it's morning," came a faintly familiar female voice. Ed groaned as he opened his eyes to have the sun shone its rays into his face. He groaned again as he moved his left arm over his eyes to cover his eyes and rolled over, away from the sun.

"Five more minutes," he grumbled as he buried his head into his arm.

"Oh come on. If you don't get up now you'll miss out on breakfast," said the female voice.

Ed groaned as he turned over and away from the voice. "Five more minutes," he grumbled in response.

"But you'll miss breakfast." Ed groaned again as he sat up and started to rub his eyes as he sat up.

"What did you say?"

"I said you'll miss breakfast if you don't get up now," said the female voice as he felt the bed mattress sink with the add weight of the woman. Ed finally looked at whom he was talking to, course he already knew whom it was.

Winry Rockbell sat on the bed he had been sleeping on, smiling at him with the kindest smile. But there was something different about her; Ed just couldn't figure it out.

"Is something wrong Ed?" Winry asked as a look of concern came over her face.

"No, nothings wrong," Ed lied as he got off of the bed and stretched out his arms. Course the fact that he couldn't figure out what was so different with Winry was bugging him; he decided to wait for later to figure it out. All he wanted at the moment was something to eat.

'That's strange,' Ed thought to himself as he started to look throw a drawer for some cloths, 'I was sure it was around dinnertime and that I had put on some pants too after I had taken my shower. Oh well, I probably over slept and took off my pants during the time and just forgot about it.'

Ed stopped for a moment, as something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A mirror stood close to the attached bathroom and this was what caught Ed's attention. He turned to look at it and he felt his mouth drop open when he saw his own reflection.

There staring back at him wasn't a boy of sixteen who was short and with a mechanical right arm and left leg, but a man around his mid twenties who was much taller with all four limbs made of flesh and bone!

"Ed, what's wrong?" Winry asked him as she stood up from the bed and walked over to him. Ed looked at her and finally got what was so different about his childhood friend.

'She's old, that's what's so different,' Ed thought as Winry stood in front of him. 'Who, and I'm finally taller than her too!' As these, and other thoughts, ran through Ed's mind, Winry stood up on her tiptoes and put her hand to Ed's forehead. This got Ed out of his thought process and back to what reality was doing.

"You don't have a fever," Winry concluded as she pulled her hand away. "Are you feeling sick in any way?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Ed said as he smiled at her. Winry continued to stare at him, which made Ed feel very uncomfortable, but she soon stopped with a sigh.

"If you say so, but you have to promise me that you'll take it easy today."

"Fine, whatever," Ed said as he went back to pick out his clothes.

"Ed…"

"What?" Ed said as he glanced at her.

"Do you remember what today?" Ed gave her a puzzled look, which made her giggle. "I thought you wouldn't remember. Today is our anniversary."

'WHAT!!' Ed yelled in his head as he stared dumbfounded at Winry. She just giggled and wrapped her arms around Ed's neck and then started to kiss him. Ed just stood there in completely shock.

"Ed…Ed…" he heard off in the distance as everything started to become fuzzy. "Ed…Ed…"

"Mmmhhhmmm," Ed groaned. Just then a large wet thing went across Ed's face, which made him jump. He opened his eyes just to come face to face with Den, the Rockbell's dog. Den panted in Ed's face as he wagged his tail.

"Ed, dinner is ready," came the same voice that was in his dream. He turned his head and saw Winry smiling at him, looking as normal as ever.

Ed sighed before saying, "Alright, I'll be right down." Winry nodded her head and soon left the room.

'Stupid dream,' Ed grumbled in his head as he started to get ready for dinner.


End file.
